La vraie histoire des maraudeurs
by Mystic10
Summary: Ceci est la vraie histoire des maraudeurs, depuis leur premiere année, jusqua leur mort. La fic va essayer d'être fidèle a tous les détails des cinq livres. Rating pour etre safe! [en pause]


Disclaimer : Rien est a moi.. tout a jk blablabla...

Note de l'auteur : Les updates vont être très très très long entre les chapitres. Mon autre histoire « Si l'hisoire se répétait? » reste ma priorité. Et en passant, pour ceux qui attende l'update de cette fic, elle devrait être fait ce week-end (si tous va bien).

Deuxième note : Cette histoire est fait pour raconter la VRAIE histoire des maraudeurs (J'imagine que le titre et résumé était clair.. mais on sais jamais). Tous (du moins, j'essaie) va concorder au livre. Alors venez pas vous plaindre que James c'Est un ventard! Le livre 5 a été assez clair la dessus (du moins, il l'a été jusqua sa dernière année). Et quand le sixième livre va sortir, je vais probablement effacer cette histoire et la modifier pour la rendre compatible avec les nouveaux détails qui sont raconter dans ce livre.

Pour ceux qui détecte des erreurs... Emailer moi ou mettez les dans une review. Dite moi sur quoi vous vous basez pour me dire que je n'ai pas raison, et je vais modifier ce passage de ma fic (si je juge que votre raison est justifier)

Maintenant bonne lecture!

La vraie histoire des Maraudeur

Prologue

Comme a tous les premier septembre, la plate-forme neuf et trois-quart était remplis. Plusieurs petit sorcier et sorcière se rassemblait pour une nouvelle année, a l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cependant cette année était différente. Cette année était particulière pour plusieurs raisons.

Cette année commençait un secret, un secret qui allait être un des mieux gardé de l'histoire de l'école. Pour la première fois dans l'école de sorcellerie, un loup-garou allait pouvoir apprendre, comme les autres de son age. Il allait avoir droit a la même éducation et au même traitement que tous le reste des sorcier. Tout cela grâce a un seul homme : Albus Dumbledore.

Mais cette année était aussi spécial pour une autre raison. Un groupe de personne commençait leur éducation. Un groupe de personne qui allait marquer leur époque, certain d'une bonne manière, d'autre, de la pire des manières. Cependant, une chose était certaine, ils n'allaient pas être oublier de si tôt.

Dans un coins de la plate-forme, James Potter regardait les autre d'un petit sourire supérieur. Il était un sorcier de sang-pur, et sa famille possédait beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il en avait de besoin. Sa place était réserver a cette école depuis qu'il était né. Un fait que son père était fier de lui raconter depuis qu'il était tout jeune. James avait appris a être fier de ce qu'il était, sans pour autant détester les moldus. Il détestait la magie noire, chose que son père lui a appris a faire depuis sa Tendre enfance. Évidemment, le fait que le père de James est un auror a peut-être influencer la manière dont le plus jeune pense.

D'un autre coté de la plate-forme, Remus Lupin, qui avait un héritage moitié sorcier, moitié moldus, regardait timidement les autres élèves et d'une manière fatiguer. La pleine lune s'était terminer seulement deux jours avant que l'école commence., ce qui expliquait son état.

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fou il allait imaginer qu'il aurait la chance d'aller a l'école comme tous le monde. Parce qu'il n'était pas tout a fait humain. Quand il avait cinq ans, il c'est fait mordre par un loup-garou. Depuis ce temps, a chaque pleine lune, il se transforme lui-même en loup-garou. Sa condition est malheureusement permanente. Malgré les efforts de plusieurs alchimistes et maître de potions, rien n'avait été découvert jusqu'a ce jour pour aider les loup-garoux. A chaque pleine lune, il se transformait, et la bête prenait le dessus sur l'humain. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, et les transformations, en plus d'être très douloureuse, étaient longue.

Depuis ce fameux jour où il a été mordus, avec l'aide de ses parents, Rémus commençait a se faire a l'idée qu'il ne deviendrait jamais normal, qu'il n'aurait jamais droit a aller dans une école. Peut-être que c'était l'interdit qui causait cela, mais depuis ce temps il rêvait qu'un jour il pourrait apprendre. Il avait une soif de connaissance impressionnante. Sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle lui enseignerait tous ce qu'elle savait, mais il voulait être comme tout le monde, aller a l'école comme tout le monde. Et les connaissances de sa mère étaient bien peu comparer a plusieurs professeur qui sont pour la plupart, des spécialistes dans leur domaine respectif.

Son rêve est devenu réalité quand le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore lui-même vint rendre visite a ses parents, et des précautions spéciales ont été mise en place pour permettre au jeune Lupin d'apprendre. C'est pour cela que Remus pensait qu'il en devait beaucoup a Dumbledore.

A bord du train, un jeune garçon était déjà assis seul dans son compartiment. Bien qu'il soit lui aussi de sang pur, il n'avait pas le même enthousiasme que James Potter. Il ne voulait pas vraiment commencer l'école.

Ses parents voulaient a tout prix qu'il soit a Serpentard. Mais est-ce que il voulait vraiment l'être lui? Il voulait faire le bien, il ne considérait pas les enfants de moldus ou les moldus comme des être inférieurs, minable qui mériterait de ce faire balayer de la surface de la terre.

Il n'était pas comme ses parents voulaient qu'il soit. Il voulait être sa propre personne, il voulait aider les autres, et non les persécuter, quel que soit leur héritage.

Cependant pouvait-il vraiment le faire? Pouvait il vraiment renier ses parents d'une telle manière? Ces parents allaient sûrement le renier, et qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrais de lui si une telle chose arriverait? Sirius Black était inquiet, plus inquiet qu'un enfant de son age devrait l'être.

Puis finalement, un dernier garçon était dans le train et cherchait son crapaud. Ce garçon était également un sorcier de sang pur. Malgré son héritage, il avait aucune confiance en lui-même. Ses parents ont toujours penser qu'il était un crackmol.

Avant l'age de neuf ans il n'avait jamais montrer aucun signe qu'il avait un quelconque héritage magique. Malgré que ses parents était fier de lui depuis qu'il avait montrer ses premiers signes comme quoi qu'il avait un héritage magique, Peter savait que ses parents avait toujours été désappointer par son manque de potentiel. Il était faible, et il l'avait accepter.

Cependant, il avait une destiné qu'il ignorait, une grande destiner, malgré qu'elle était terrible. Jamais personne ne l'aurait suspecter d'être capable de faire ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur.

C'est en se jour, que ces quatres personnes firent connaissance et c'était l'événement déclencheur qui allait mener a la formation d'un groupe qui allait avoir le respect et la crainte de la plupart des autres élèves de Poudlard. Les maraudeurs se rencontrait pour la première fois.

A bord du train, Peter cherchait son crapaud, quand il fit un face a face avec un garçon de son age. Il était plus grand que lui, il avait des long cheveux noir qui arrêtait aux épaules, un gros nez qui semblait casser. Il avait aussi un visage et des cheveux qui semblait anormalement gras. Ce garçon en question était en train de lancer a Pettigrew un regard meurtrier, et Peter était effrayer.

Il avait aussi raison de l'être, car le nom du garçon était Severus Rogue.

-« Regarde ou tu marche le gros! » répliqua Rogue d'une voix menaçante.

Rogue dévisagea Pettigrew et ce dernier semblait sur le bord de pleurer.

-« Oh je vois, mon père ma parler de toi. C'est Peter n'est-ce pas? Peter Pettigrew. »

Peter ne fit que hocher la tête, trop terrifier pour répondre quoi que ce soit tout haut.

-« Oui.. je vois, mon père avait raison. Il m'a dit que tu était presque qu'un crackmol. Quand je te regarde, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a raison. Tu as l'aire d'un pathétique rat, et gros en plus de cela. Il me semble aussi également que tu ne sache pas regarder ou tu marche. Je pense que je vais t'apprendre une leçon.»

Rogue sortit sa baguette et jeta un sourire en coin a Pettigrew qui ne fit que se couvrir la figure avec ses deux mains pour se défendre. Le garçon au cheveux gras éclata de rire.

« Ta place est dans le monde des moldus Pettigrew, pas ici, que tu peux être pathétique. »

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Pettigrew mais au moment qu'il allait lancer un sort, deux personnes arrivèrent dans le corridor, un a gauche, et un autre a droite.

En voyant le spectacle, les deux personne sortirent immédiatement leur baguette et la pointèrent sur le garçon au cheveux gras.

Ce dernier regarda les deux nouveau arrivant et leur dit :

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occuper? »

-« Occuper? Mais a faire quoi? Terroriser un nouveau? Lui lancer un mauvais sort peut-être? » répondit le garçon a droite.

-« Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en prendre a quelqu'un qui ne t'as rien fait, j'ai tout entendu dans le corridor! Alors dégage avant que je te règle ton cas » fini celui qui était a gauche.

Sous le regard meurtrier des deux nouveaux arrivant, Rogue baissa sa baguette, et dit a Pettigrew :

-« C'est loin d'être terminer, tu peux en être sur »

Rogue se retourna brusquement vers la sortie de droite, mais il ne quitta pas avant d'ajouter a haute voix :

-« Vous aussi, vous allez me le payer »

-« Est-ce que sa va Peter? » demanda la garçon qui arrivait par la gauche

-« Oui.. merci » répondit Pettigrew entre deux sanglots

-« C'était un plaisir, au fait je vais me présenter, je suis Sirius Black. »

Le garçon a droite le dévisagea comme si il était fou.

-« Un Black? » demanda James visiblement étonné, « Pourquoi tu l'as aider si tu es un Black ? »

-« Je suis un Black, mais je suis aussi ma propre personne » répondit Sirius, « Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom? »

-« James Potter, pour vous servir. » dit James avec une fausse révérence.

Sirius lui fit un sourire.

-« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, tu veux venir avec nous Peter, j'ai un compartiment »

Peter qui reniflais hocha la tête et le trio se dirigèrent vers le compartiment de Sirius. Cependant, au lieu de trouver le compartiment vide comme Sirius l'avait laissé, une personne était assise dedans, et lisait un livre. En entendant le bruit, le garçon sortit de son livre pour regarder les nouveaux arrivant.

-« Je suis désoler, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre compartiment et je pensait qu'il était libre. »

-« Ce n'est rien » dit Sirius, « C'est quoi ton nom? »

-« Rémus Lupin »

Le quatuor se sourit et finirent le trajet dans le même compartiment. Tous les quatre découvrirent qu'ils avaient une bonne affinité entre eux et tranquillement durant le trajet, une forte amitié et complicité naissait.

Cependant, une chose était trompeuse a Poudlard pour les premières année. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas leur maison, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir vraiment avec qui ils seraient amis.

Oh bien sur, certain avaient quelque amis dans les autres maisons, mais c'était en générale plus des connaissance que des amis. La majorité si ce n'est la totalité des élèves trouvent leurs vrais amis dans leur maison. C'est un peu une preuve comme quoi le choixpeau n'est pas si inutile que cela.

Sa devait être pour sa que le quatuor était nerveux juste avant la répartition. Et si ils étaient séparer, qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait? Est-ce qu'ils auraient encore leur amitié?

Toutes ces questions étaient fixés dans la tête des quatre jeunes, sans exception. C'est la voix de McGonagall qui les ramena sur terre.

-« Les quatres maisons sont appellés Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa noble histoire, et on produits des très bons Sorcier et des sorcière. Quand vous allez être a Poudlard, faire une bonne chose vous rapportera des points a votre maison, tandis que si vous briser les règles, on vous en enlève. À la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus grand nombre de points gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui est un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous saura honorer sa propre maison, ou que vous soyez. Maintenant la répartition va commencez, mettez vous en ligne.»

Les premières année se mirent en ligne nerveusement en regardant le choixpeau.

McGonagall prit le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendit Dumbledore et commença a appeler les élèves.

« Abbot, Yuri! »

Le jeune garçon s'avança timidement. C'était clair dans sa démarche qu'il ne voulait pas être le premier a être appeler. Néanmoins, il réussi a se rendre au tabouret, et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête, l'objet cria ensuite :

-« POUFSOUFFLE »

Quelques autres élèves furent appeler, puis vint le tour de :

-« Black, Sirius »

C'était le moment de vérité pour Sirius. Il allait soit décevoir ses parents jusqu'au point ou il serait presque déshérité ou il allait leur faire plaisir. Cependant, si il allait a Serpentard, il avait peu de chance qu'il garde les amis qu'il avait, tout un dilemme.

Sirius prit son courage a deux mains et s'avança vers le tabouret, et mit le choixpeau.

-« Tien tien, un Black. Hmmm, pas facile, pas facile. Il y a du courage, oui sans aucun doute, plus que ceux qui t'on précédé. Tu as aussi beaucoup d'ambition, comme le reste de ta famille. Ce n'est pas facile. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et attendit le verdict.

-« Tu es différent du reste de ta famille, et pour cela, tu sera a un endroit différent, bonne chance jeune Sirius. »

Puis le chapeau hurla

-« GRYFFONDOR »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius. Il savait que ses parents allait être fou de rage, mais il allait probablement être avec ses amis. Il enleva le choixpeau et alla s'asseoir a la table des Gryffondor qui l'acclamait.

Personne ne remarqua le regard que Dumbledore jeta au jeune Black. On pouvait presque voir les étincelles de joies et d'humour dans les yeux du directeur.

Quelques autres furent appeler encore une fois, jusqua temps que se soit :

-« Lupin, Rémus »

Le jeune Rémus s'avança comme l'a fait Sirius, d'un pas incertain et mit le choixpeau a son tour.

-« Ahh, donc c'est toi que le directeur a amener a cette école comme par miracle. Jamais je n'ai eu a choisir une maison comme quelqu'un comme toi. Voyons voir, beaucoup de courage, oui. Tu as aussi une grande soif d'apprendre. Mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Courage mon jeune Lupin, la vie va peut-être être meilleur que tu ne le crois. Être ici est déjà un meilleur départ que tu ne l'aurait imaginer. »

-« GRYFFONDOR » hurla le choixpeau

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie, et alla rejoindre Sirius a la table des Gryffondor qui hurlait de bonheur.

-« Je suis content de te voir a cette table Rémus! » lui dit Sirius avec un grand sourire

-« Moi de même Sirius! J'espérais tant qu'on soit réunis, avec James et Peter »

-« Oui... oh regarde, c'est au tour de Peter »

Effectivement, le petit grassouillet s'avança tranquillement vers le choixpeau, lui aussi d'un pas peu assurer et inquiet. Comment allait il rentrer a Gryffondor? C'était la maison du courage, et lui, Peter, n'a aucun courage. Du moins, c'est ce que le garçon se disait.

-« Pettigrew.. ahh je vois. Toi aussi ce n'est pas facile. Je ne pense pas que tu comprenne mon choix pour le moment. Mais souvient toi Peter, un jour, tu va te rappeler pourquoi je vais t'envoyer ou je vais t'envoyer, et j'espère que ce sera plus tôt, que tard. »

-« GRYFFONDOR » hurla le choixpeau et Peter ne put s'empêcher un cri de surprise. Qu'est-ce que le choixpeau voulait dire? Il ne le savait pas, et il doutait sincèrement qu'il comprendrait un jour pourquoi il est dans les Gryffondor. Il n'allait cependant pas se plaindre. Il connaissait déjà Sirius et Rémus. Sirius s'était déjà avérer d'être assez compétent pour le protéger, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait espérer.

Dans la file d'attente James souris en voyant cela. Tous ces amis étaient a Gryffondor et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y serait dans quelques instant, si ce que son père lui dit était vrais.

-« POTTER, JAMES »

James s'avança avec une confidence qui paraissait inébranlable qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait pu égaler. Avec un sourire arrogant, il mit le choixpeau.

-« Tien tien, voyons voir. Pas facile pas facile. Du courage, certe, mais une intelligence hors du commun. Je vois aussi du talent, oh oui, beaucoup de talents. Où est-ce que je vais te placer? »

-« Gryffondor » murmura James qui commençait pour la première fois a avoir peur.

-« Gryffondor uh? Comme tu veux, après tout, cette maison te conviendra, même si une autre te conviendrait aussi bien. Cependant, c'est ton choix. Et ce sera : »

-« GRYFFONDOR » hurla le choixpeau

Quelque peu ébranler, mais toujours avec ton sourire arrogant, James se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor sous les applaudissement de sa nouvelle maison. Cependant, 3 personnes applaudissaient plus fort que les autres. Même le timide Peter sautait de joie.

Les futurs maraudeurs était réunis, et Poudlard allait changer.

James s'assit avec ses amis qui le félicita.

-« Wow c'est formidable James! » dit Sirius « Jamais j'aurais penser qu'on aurait tous été réunis, même si je l'espérait »

-« Les chances était assez minces » concéda James, « Mais c'est tout de même formidable! »

-« Exactement mes penser » ajouta Rémus qui était soulager d'être avec ses trois nouveaux amis .

-« ROGUE, SÉVÉRUS »

-« Tien, c'est celui qui allait attaquer Peter » dit James avec dégoût.

Peter hocha la tête nerveusement pendant que Sirius lança un regard meurtrier a Rogue.

-« Combien on gage qu'il s'en va droit chez les Serpentards? » ajouta Sirius.

-« Pourquoi je gagerais si je sais que je perdrais? » dit James en blaguant.

Pour prouver le point de James, Sévérus n'avait même pas le choixpeau complètement sur la tête que ce dernier criait déjà SERPENTARD. Ce qui fit sourire Rémus d'une manière un peu sarcastique.

-« J'imagine que vous aviez raison après tout. » ajouta-t-il

James regarda Rémus et lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-« J'ai toujours raison Rémus, tu va l'apprendre bien assez vite. »

Ce commentaire fit bien rire ses nouveaux amis.

Une fois que la répartition fut finis, Dumbledore se leva et regarda ses élèves avec un vaste sourire.

-« Bienvenus mes chers élèves, en cette nouvelle année a Poudlard. J'espère que ceux qui revienne de leur congé d'été ont bien vider leur tête, afin qu'on puisse vous la remplir a nouveau! »

Ceci fit rire quelque élèves dans la salle.

« Pour les nouveaux » continua Dumbledore, « Bienvenue a Poudlard. Je sens que cette année va être particulière. »

Il prit une pause et regarda ses élèves toujours avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais faire quelques petites annonces avant qu'on commence le festin. Sachez que la forêt interdite, est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Ceci est pour votre propre sécurité. Deuxièmement, le concierge Rusard me signale que une nouvelle liste d'objets interdit est disponibles. Tous ceux qui sont curieux, peuvent se rendre a son bureau pour la consulter. »

« Maintenant que les annonces sont faire, mangeons! »

En un claquement de mains, toute la nourriture apparut sur les quatre tables. Même les sang-pur furent surpris de voir une tel quantité de nourriture apparaître si rapidement.

-« Un drôle de numéro ce Dumbledore » dit James d'une manière mi-moqueuse mi-admiratrice. « On dirais qu'il est fou, mais mon père pense qu'il est un génis »

-« Mes parents pensent que c'est un fou » dit Sirius d'une manière sombre, « Mais je sais que je peux pas me fier sur eux sur ce genre de chose »

James hocha la tête d'une manière sympathique. Son père lui avait dit que les Black était une famille qui n'aimait pas les moldus et tous ceux qui les aimaient. Dumbledore entrait définitivement dans la catégorie de sorcier qui aimait les moldus.

-« Je pense qu'il est brillant » dit Rémus d'une voix remplis d'admiration, ce qui fit rire James.

-« A t'entendre parler Rémus, on pourrait presque dire que tu est amoureux! »

-« Oh? Est-ce que tu a oublier de nous dire quelque chose Rémus? » ajouta Sirius pour le taquiner.

Rémus roula des yeux

-« Je pense simplement qu'il est brillant, n'est-ce-pas Peter? »

Peter lui souria et hocha la tête.

-« Vous voyez? Peter est de mon avis! »

-« On faisait juste te taquiner Rémus! » dit Sirius avec un sourire

Le temps pour ce coucher arriva bien vite.

Rémus se remémora sa journée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait maintenant des amis. Trois véritables amis!

Puis une autres idée vint le hanter. Est-ce que ses amis allait le déserter si il leur disait qu'il était un loup-garoux? Les trois était de sang pur, et Rémus savait que la société avait un énorme préjuger envers les loups-garous.

Cette pensée le hanta une partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il allait tous faire pour garder ses amis. Même mentir a propos de sa condition.

Voilà, le prologue terminer. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Pour ceux qui sont décu de ne pas avoir vu Lily.. elle va apparaître seulement en deuxième année. Elle est étudiante en première année comme tous les autre mais elle n'a pas marquer les maraudeurs, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi elle va apparaître en deuxième année! Si vous voulez la suite (si vous pensez que sa en vaut la peine), et bien répondez par une review :)


End file.
